


[Podfic] I wanna hold your hand

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Series: [Podfic] I wanna hold your hand [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: David, suddenly bashful in a way that he can’t ever remember feeling, purses his lips, at once biting back a smile and trying to hold in all the words threatening to tumble out of his mouth. He holds out a shaky hand.The first time David holds Patrick's hand.





	[Podfic] I wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I wanna hold your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219578) by [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine). 

###### Podfic

**Length:** 07:14

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w46i5olbflby0ec/I%20wanna%20hold%20your%20hand%20by%20olivebranchesandredwine.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 11.9 MB (m4a)  
  


###### Music

Intro & Outro: “[I Want to Hold Your Hand](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=v1HDt1tknTc)” by The Beatles


End file.
